Percy Jackson: The Darkest Tide
by Glacierstrike
Summary: POST TLO-After Percy finally beats Kronos, life finally seems normal, well as normal as you can get by being a Half Blood but when Oceanus declares war and puts siege on Manhattan how will Percy react? Percabeth.
1. Hellhound Insurance

**The Darkest Tide**

Okay, Guys this is my first Story. Try to be nice, OK?

This story takes place about a week or so after The Last Olympian. This story is Rated T but may change to M because of occasional language, violence, and the occasional sexual scene.

**Summary:**** After Percy finally beats Kronos, life finally seems normal, well as normal as you can get by being a Half Blood but when Tragedy strikes at everything he fought to protect in the Titan War, How will Percy react? Don't worry, not as dramatic as it sounds, it's actually pretty funny. Percabeth, NicoXOC, OCXOC.**

**Disclaimer:**** If I have to tell you that my name isn't Rick Riordan then you shouldn't even be able to read. **

**Chapter 1: **

**I Hope Goode High School has Hellhound Insurance.**

How long does it take to flood your school, Destroy your step dads Prius, and set your school on fire? Approximately 105 seconds.

It started at 4th Period, ELA Class with my step dad. WooHooooooo… When I saw a Pack of Hellhounds chewing on my schools garden I first thought "Mrs. O'Leary!" Then I realized Mrs. O'Leary was at camp, and that she didn't have a pack…

"Mr. Blowfis! Can I please go to the nurse? I have a stomach ache." Paul looked at me suspiciously. He was about to say something then decided against it.

"Fine, be quick about it" He said, obviously knowing I didn't have a stomach ache.

"Thanks!" I ran out the door as I heard the building shake. I ran down the hall and down the stairs, into the School Garden in 17 seconds. I guess being a fast runner came in handy for something….

I saw the hellhounds on the garden chewing on the Orchid Tree I planted when the school decided to "help the community".

"Hey dog breath! Over here!" All three of the dogs looked at me with glares in the eyes that screamed "BLOODY MURDER" In loud funeral tones. _Probably not the best idea to directly scream at them… _

It seems they weren't happy about the interruption of their happy tree killing. It's weird, they actually didn't come to kill me for once.

"GRRRRRRRR! WOOF!" The hounds all jumped a me at once . I just stood there waiting, after all I was invulnerable right? Wrong. Well sort of. They can still cause me pain. All three of the hellhounds barreled into me at once.

Its funny how all of their teeth hit me somewhere…. Our bodies crashed into the school parking lot, right into the big sign that said "RESERVED FOR FACULTY. VANDALISM PROHIBITED!"

Oh yeah that helped a lot…. I took Riptide out of my pocket while the hellhounds were writhing in the flaming debris of Paul's Prius. I jumped on one of them and stabbed Riptide through its neck. It instantly dissolved with an agonized howl into a shower of gold dust, how pretty… The other hellhounds looked at me and jumped on me again trying to Gnash away at my neck.

Of Course my Skin was impenetrable so tough luck. Suddenly I felt a jolt of pain. My eyes stated to go blurry. I looked and realized the hellhounds mouth was extremely close to my "Achilles Heel" or for me, the small of my back. I realized what was happening, I was starting to die.

I instantly spread my sword out in an arc of destruction sweeping away the second hellhound. The 3rd hellhound pushed me into the school again and we went deep into the wall,.

It smelled like Piss!! I was in the boys bathroom. I raised riptide but it knocked my hand away and riptide went flying back.

_What can I do? What can I do? _I ran toward the sword feeling helpless.

"Ouch!!" I slipped on water that was on the floor, At least I hope it was water…

"WATER!!!! GODS IM STUPID!" I raised my Hands and tried to draw the water from the rusty pipes beneath the school.

The whole bathroom shook and the Room erupted in a blue Fury of water, well mostly blue, Remind me to take a shower really soon.

I blasted the water at the hellhound and threw my sword at the hellhound like a spear. It made contact and the hellhound dissolved. Suddenly a piece of burning rock fell next to me. Apparently Paul's Prius fire had spread to the school. Riptide was on the other side of the burning ceiling.

I left it and ran out of the hole in the wall mad by the last hellhound. I ran out of the parking lot entrance and kept running knowing that if I was seen I would be blamed. Luckily I was sure Paul wouldn't' say anything.

He had been very understanding about the whole situation even fighting in the Last Titan Battle 1 month ago. I ran 12 Blocks all the way to my apartment. Wow, I feel really bad for the next kid who has Diarrhea and needs to use the Bathroom…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what did you think? Was it Good? Great? Bad? Ugly? Try not to flame. Constructive Criticism is better. Please press the Review button under this note! Also if you're thinking about my Grammar, I know its bad but I'm Working on it. Also the story is starting off a bit boring, I know but It'll Get more exciting and in the next chapter we'll see Annabeth too! Just to let you know, I'm a Guy!!!! For some reason most people think only Girls can write good or at all. Also Don't worry, I'm going to continue this story as soon as I get at least 3 Reviews.**


	2. Waves & Airports

**The Darkest Tide**

**Okay, Guys this is my first Story. Try to be nice, OK?**

**This story takes place about a week or so after The Last Olympian. This story is Rated T for now but may change to M later (probably after the next 5 or 6 chapters) because of occasional language, violence, and the occasional sexual scene.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. That's Rick's Job.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Airports and Waves**

Annabeth's POV

"Dad, Hurry Up! Come on!" I felt like a whiny little brat but I couldn't help it! I was moving to New York! All the architecture! Away from Mt. Othrys! Towards Mt. Olympus! How could I not be Happy!

Then there was him…Percy Jackson, Hero of the Gods, Savior of Olympus, and since last summer, officially my Boyfriend.

Who am I kidding? He's an idiot with Seaweed for brains, but I love him…

"Annabeth! Wait!" My dad was rushing after me dragging the luggage, We were rushing out of the airport trying to call a cab, but no luck.

"Come on Annabeth, couldn't you have asked Percy or someone to pick us up? This is ridiculous!!" Said my Dad.

"No, It's sort of a secret…" I said. I could feel the heat rising in my face. I hadn't really told him yet or the rest of my family for that matter.

"Why?!" I could tell he was starting to get frustrated with all the Honking and weight of the luggage.

"Because it is!" I said it in such a tone of finality my Mother (no not my mortal mom, Athena) would be proud.

I decided to whistle to get a cab, It probably wouldn't work though. For once in my life I had been wrong. At least 7 Cabs pulled up and caused small crashes all over the JFK Road. It became a mess of honking.

"Lets go into that one!" my dad said trying to cover his ears and point at a car at once.

"WHAT???!" I screamed.

"I SAID, LETS GO INTO THAT ONE!" He was covering his ears completely now.

"WHAT!!!!!"I seriously couldn't hear…

"FORGET IT!!!!!" He started walking toward a big cab that looks like it should be in the Fresh Prince of Bell-Air.

"HEY! DON'T GO INTO A CAB WITHOUT ME!" I started following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PERCY'S POV

When I got in to my Apartment no one was home so I went to go take a shower. I could feel my strength coming back with every drop of water that hit me.

"_Riiiiiiiing!!! _I heard the doorbell ring and sighed. _Some peaceful shower, Moms already home._

I walked out in a towel and answered the door expecting to find my Mom coming home from her job.

"Percy!!!!!!!" Suddenly a mess of curly blonde hair flew at me and knocked back.

"Annabeth!!! What are you doing here?" She was _**Not**_ supposed to be here! I'm in a towel for gods sake! I looked at her face and it looked as red as a tomato.

" Umm sorry about…interrupting you or something" She said looking away

"Uhhhh…Yeah, Ill just go get Dressed, take a seat or something I said gesturing to the couch. Bad Idea… As my Towel fell down Annabeth gasped and looked away.

"Oh shit!" I hastily picked up my towel and blushed. If I wasn't as red as a cherry before, I sure as hell was now.

I rushed out of the room into my room, locked the door and started heavily breathing. I sat on m Bed, and thought about what happened. Hmm, why were we so uncomfortable around each other in anything less than a shirt and pants?

We have known each other for 5 years and been together for a month. _Maybe, I should spend more time with her… I've barely talked to her since the Titan War was over… _

_What should I wear_? I went to my closet and saw a pair of dark wash jeans and a shirt from Old Navy. _Eh, good enough. _

I put them on and went to the living room where Annabeth was sitting, obviously deep in thought.

"Hey Annabeth" I said trying to grab her attention.

She looked at me and smiled. _That beautiful smile_. I went and sat down next to her.

"Hey, I'm really glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"Well, my Dad got a job in New York city as an aircraft engineer and since it pays at least 3 times as more as his last job we moved here. I didn't tell you because I wanted it be a surprise."

"Wait, so your staying here?" I said disbelievingly.

"Yup."

"That's great!" I grabbed her and kissed her right there. I'm not sure how long we kept on making out on the couch but of course my Mom had to decide to come home from work right then.

"It's about time!" My mom interrupted us and we instantly broke apart both red as tomatoes.

"Umm, hey mom…" I said looking away.

"Hey Ms. Jackson" Annabeth's voice was stuttering. We both looked at her and saw a smirk on her face that said "I knew it! Finally!"

"Please, call me Sally, Annabeth." She was **still** smirking.

"Umm, Mom me and Annabeth were going to go see the subway system cause apparently she finds the structure amazing."

"Huh? Oh! Oh yeah, It's so interesting, the subway, yes it is!" I slapped my hand on my head. _She chooses now to sound stupid???? _She grabbed my and led us out the door. I looked back and my mom was **STILL** smirking! _Stop smirking already!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabeth's POV

I dragged him down the stairs and out of the building.

"'She wanted to see the Subway?'" I looked at him and laughed.

"What? I couldn't think of anything! And I just wanted to get out of there!"

"BOOOM!" My head instantly swiveled toward the noise of the crash and right there in of New York Harbor a huge wave crashed into Manhattan Island. The water surged upward and drowned the smaller buildings. I looked at Percy and he had a look of horror on his face. I looked at what he was looking at. I gasped. He had a Serpents tail at least 10 Feet tall. His upper body was covered with blue Greek Armor that had Ancient Greek writing on it. His head was unprotected but gave an air of power and purity all the same. He transformed his serpent tail into legs and fell onto land. They instantly grew blue Greek Armor as well.

"Hello Perseus Jackson" His voice gave a cool chill and the water around him froze.

"Oceanus" Percy breathed in awe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what did you think this time. Good? Bad? Boring? Funny? Tell me what I need to work on because apparently my writing is boring:( atleast thats what a review said. Remember Review!!!**


	3. I Get Owned by a Fish,Titan,God Thingy

**Sup Guys, Did you like the last Chapter? Then Review! Seriously! I need more reviews for Inspiration. I don't feel like writing if I feel like no one likes the story!**

**Disclaimer: I am not an old dude named Rick. Do I look like an Old Dude? I'm only in High School!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3:**

**I Get Owned by a Fish, Titan, God Thingy**

**Percy's POV**

"Oceanus, Didn't my father take care of you?" I asked with a smug face. Bad idea. His face instantly turned angry and his hands curled up in fists of Ice.

I took Riptide out of my pocket and was about to uncap it. All Oceanus had to do was move his hand and my hand was frozen.

"What the Hell!" I said trying to move my hand.

"That's pitiful" He said while laughing. "Didn't your father ever teach his favorite son how to make Ice?" His crude laugh was getting on my nerves.

Annabeth came over to me and hit my hand with her bronze dagger.

"Owwww!" The Ice came off but I still felt the pain of the dagger fully. I was lucky I had invulnerable skin.

"Annabeth run!" I realized it wouldn't be easy to unfreeze her if she got frozen. But Oceanus wasn't about to let that happen. He raised his hands in the air and a Tsunami of green water surged over his head and toward us.

I jumped toward Annabeth and held her, shielding her from the water. When I opened my eyes we were completely under water. The water was at least 12 feet high!

"Where's Oceanus?" I said. Annabeth didn't say anything. She was just looking around trying to comprehend the situation. She couldn't.

"Percy, behind you." I instantly swiveled my head and blocked a white, silver sword aimed right at the center of my back. He took at back and vanished back into the green water. All I could see was eyes, glowing blue in the green water.

"PERCY!" I looked back behind Annabeth and a huge sea serpent slammed into us. Then it drew back and disappeared again.

"Where the Hell did that come from!" I yelled.

"Percy! That was Oceanus! He transformed back into a serpent!"

""Shit. Okay Annabeth you need to get out of here. I think he's trying to drown Manhattan for whatever reason. The point is I can't fight while holding on to you and if I don't hold on to you you're defenseless. You can swim right?"

"Of course I can!" She actually sounded offended.

"Ok! Sorry. When Oceanus attacks again I'm going to push you up and then you have to find my mom and Paul and get to Camp Half- Blood, okay?"

"What about you?!" She looked panicked.

"I'll hold him off. I don't have as much mastery over water as him but I am invulnerable."

"But…" I saw a serpent coming toward us again.

"Annabeth now!"

"But…"

"GO!"

I pushed her up and just as he slammed into me I put Riptide in front of me. His sword clashed with mine and I was sent flying back through the water.

"What are you trying to do Oceanus! The titan war is over!"

"Not in my book" He said almost hissing. He stood in front of me, and had turned back into human form.

"Until I have the ocean back or I die I won't stop! You think just because you killed my weak younger brother you've won?! No, I still have by siblings. Helios, Hyperion, Typhon, Iapetes. Its far from over." _Oceanus was definitely getting a ward in the Loony Bin at Tartarus…_

He charged at me and I once again put my sword up in defense. The swords clashed but Oceanus lifted his other hand and thrust punched him.

_Oceanus is angry I cant win. _

He charged at me again and I blocked him with Tyson's shield. I took Riptide with my other hand and stabbed him right between his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I can't see!!!!" It was funny to watch a big powerful Titan wrihing in pain. I realized this may be the only chance I had to escape. I'm sure Annabeth has escaped by now.

_But what about Manhattan….I have no choice._

I stated running as fast as I could through the water. The water was starting to get lower as I neared Chamber's St. I did all I could do in the Situation. I ran, and I kept on running. I tried not to let the pictures of a flooded Manhattan invade my mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, Did you like it? If you did please review. I should have the next one up with 5 Days or so. Maybe even tomorrow . Who Knows.**


	4. I Jack a Maserati

**Sup Guys, Did you like the last Chapter? This one is basically about him getting to Camp- Half Blood and how he gets there.**

**Special Thanks to DarknessXAnime for her advice!**

**Disclaimer: I am not an old dude named Rick. Do I look like an Old Dude? I'm only in High School!**

**Song I listened to while writing this: **

**Poker Face by Lady Gaga**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4:**

**I Jack a Maserati Spyder.**

It saddened me to see all the wasted human life. Some drowned, some escaped and some are still swimming around. I saw at least 300 People on rooftops wondering what happened to their precious city.

I couldn't help but think. Shouldn't there be some Helicopters with cameras or Government Aid here yet?

According to my nautical sense about 10 Miles of water just got added toward New York Harbor.

"Get Away!" I heard the scream of kid. He only seemed to be 15 or so. Where was he? I looked around. To the north of me was central park.

"Help!" It was a girl's voice this time. _Where is he?! _I started running through Central Park, trying to find the source of the voice.

"NOOO!" _Over that hill! _I ran over the hill that was to my right. I t was easier now because the water here was only 4 feet deep. and there was a kid, right in his teens. He was probably around 15. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was standing over a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

She was bleeding through her stomach.

In front of him was a Lastrygonian giant swinging his club. _Even in this mess they still find time to try and kill Demigods._

I ran down the hill and uncapped riptide.

"Hey! Fat Ass!" I called at the giant. _Oh yeah, that was original. _He actually looked at me. _Didn't I learn last time not to call the monsters names!_ I gave myself a mental slap on the head.

I fully prepared myself to be charged at with a club by the Giant. I learned another lesson that day. Always be prepared for the unexpected.

When the giant actually threw his club at me I was surprised. The first thing I thought was "Oh Crap" I was so surprised I stood there and let it hit me. The club hit my head and pushed me back through the air at least 20 feet. Funnily enough I was knocked out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabeth's POV

I got out of Manhattan a while ago. I'm at the tip of Queens right now. I took Sally and Paul like Percy asked. I also took my Dad too.

We were all silent. Sally and I were worried about Percy, Dad was worried about his new apartment in Manhattan and Paul as probably worried bout a whole bunch of things.

Basically It was a big worry fest.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt in m chest. Something was wrong. Percy was in trouble. But why? He should've gotten away from Oceanus ages ago! No it's something else. He isn't dead. I know it.

I put my hands together and prayed to my mom, that she would keep Percy safe.

"Please be okay, Percy" I whispered under my breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy's POV

I woke up on a rock in Central Park 2 Hours later.

"Finally awake I see." I looked over at my side to see that boy tending to that girl.

"My name is Jason and her name is Arya" I stood up. _**My head was Throbbing!**_

" Hey, My name is Percy. How did you get us away from the Giant?" I asked in disbelief.

" Well, He was sort of weaponless after he knocked you out and your sword was right where he knocked you out so It was a bit easy to beat after that. So I guess I only won because of you."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better." I stated sarcastically.

"Sorry…"

"So? You can see those monsters?" I asked.

"Yup"

"Can she?"

"Yup"

"Cool…cool…hmm" I looked away, this was an awkward little conversation. I looked up. It was almost dark by now. The whole city looked like it had been hit by the apocalypse.

"Do you know why you can see those monsters?" I asked.

"Not really, I've been able to see them since I was 5 but none of them have ever attacked me before except for this one time when I was 14, but that's a different story"

"Well do you have both parents?"

"No, only my mom." Jason was starting to look at me curiously now.

"What do you know?" He asked me.

"I think you're what we call a Half-Blood."

"Half- What's?

"Half-Bloods. Half Human, Half Greek God." I explained.

"You're kidding"

"Nope, the Greek Gods are real and so are all the bad things too like the underworld. My father is Poseidon god of the sea. They live on the 600th floor of the empire state building."

"You're Kidding."

"You already said that. I think you and her should to come with me to a place called Camp-Half Blood"

"What are you talking about?! I don't even know you!" He said.

"Well, unless you want to get killed by monsters like that giant you should probably come!" I was getting angry. I didn't need this now.

"Shut up!" He was obviously in denial.

"I know its hard to believe. Where's your Mom?" I asked.

"Dead. She drowned in the floods."

I felt a stab of pain in my heart. _He didn't deserve this. I can't blame him for getting angry. First his mom dies in these unnatural floods and now someone's telling him his fathers a god?_

"Ok, Look, The Floods are going to get higher. You need to come with me!"

"What! Isn't your dad Poseidon? Cant you just ask him to eat all the water or something!"

"Ummmm, That's a new one, and no, Oceanus, the Titan of the oceans is doing this against my father."

"Would you both shut up!"

I looked over to the source of the voice. Arya had apparently woken up from all our screaming.

"Uhh, Sorry?" I said looking at her. She sat up and instantly clutched her stomach. There were bandages around her waist up to her stomach.

"Ari! You're awake!" Jason said.

"Yeah, thanks to you" She said with a sarcastic expression.

"Sorry!" We both said in unison.

"Yeah, whatever what were you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, this guy" He pointed at me "thinks that we are half god."

"You're kidding" she said while looking at me.

"Oh Come on! I already went through this with Jason! Look are you going to come with me or not?!"

"Fine, It's not like I have a lot over here anyway." Said Jason.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Arya was just looking at us confused with a face that said "What did I miss?"

"Jason will explain it to you on the way" I said.

"But I cant walk." She said. _Oh great. This day sucks._

"Fine, you guys stay here. I'm going to go find us a car or something we could use to drive."

I left them and went west. That's where my nautical senses told me the road was. Most of the cars that were on the road were unusable because of water damage.

I kept wandering around for at least half an hour. It was surprising to see Manhattan. The busiest city in the world, almost deserted in the dark.

Then I saw it, a Black 2009 Maserat Spyder. My heart soared and I heard the angels singing and bells ringing in my head.

"A Maserati!!!" It looked like it was in great shape and the keys were still in the ignition. The door was open too (above the car!) . _Someone probably abandoned it when they saw the wave that looked like it came from "Day after Tomorrow"=)._

I turned the key and the car started up. _Yes! _I got out and went to the back where the license plate was. It said "_Jim is 1"_

"Sorry Jim." I said as I flicked the license plate into some nearby bushes.

**(A/N: Yes I know I made him OOC! But I had to add that in because in one of the books he said he wants a Maserati Spyder! =)**

I drove the car back to the front of Central Park and I parked it. I then went to go find them. I remember they were over a hill. _There it is!_

I went over the hill found them. They were both asleep_. I was only gone for half an hour! _

"WAKE UP!" I screamed.

"AHHHHH!" They both looked at me.

"What the fuck!" They both yelled.

"Look now that you both know that you're Half-Bloods you naturally attract monsters! You cant be off your guard like that. One of you should always be awake on watch! A monster could've easily killed you guys!"

"Ok! sorry." They both looked ashamed.

I sighed "It's my fault I should've told you. Look I found a Maserati that we could…"

"A Maserati!" Jason exclaimed.

"Umm, Yeah, As I was saying I found a Maserati that we could use to drive to Camp Half-Blood. Jason I need you to carry Arya… "

"Call me Ari"

"Ok, Ari. Jason, you need to carry Ari and follow me to the car."

Jason picked up Ari. I could see her blush. _Ohhhhhh… That's sweet._

I walked to the car and we all got in. We started driving once Jason stopped obsessing over the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1/2 Hour Later

We were all driving and were about at the end of Manhattan. The water was only a few Inches high but It seemed Oceanus was still working at his little project.

I don't know what Oceanus did to keep the Government away but it was working. It was too quiet. I decided to start a conversation.

"Hey what's your last name?" I said to Jason while I turned.

"Rain"

"And hers?"

"Anderson"

"Hmmm" Great now I cant think of anything to talk about.

"Hey Percy, I'm Hungry, could you stop at McDonalds or something?" Jason asked interrupting my thoughts.

"And who would make the food?" I asked.

"Oh Yeah…Sorry."

*Sigh* This was going to be a long ride.


	5. Stupid Dragon Wannabees

**Sup Guys, My hopefully loyal fans. Sorry I haven't posted a chapter for about a week but it was the last week of school. I finally graduated, and went to prom and now I'm going to High School. You can expect more chapters now that it's summer and I have nothing to do except play Maple Story. =(**

**Special Thanks to DarknessXAnime for her advice!**

**Disclaimer: I am not an old dude named Rick. I'm a Dude sure, but I am not Old!!!! **

**Song I listened to while writing this: **

**Apoligize by One Republic**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

**Stupid Dragon Wannabees.**

**PERCY'S POV**

When we finally got onto Long Island Ground civilization started to seem normal again. It relieved me to see the land, and unharmed too. At 3.00AM we finally got to the area where Camp Half-Blood was.

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. We were silent most of the way.

"Hey Percy, how much longer?" I heard Arya's voice. She must have woken up from her hour long nap.

"Only a couple minutes" I said as I turned a corner in the woodland worn path toward Camp Half-Blood.

"Ok" Her voice sounded tired. Jason was still sleeping next to her, his head leaning against the window.

I just kept on driving. There was a sharp turn here. I was turning thinking about Gods and Monsters. That's when it hit me.

No, seriously. A Drakon just flew out of the trees and slammed my Car off the road and into the bushes.

"Woaahhhhh! I screamed trying to get control of the car. Of course that was a bit hard to do when your car was already half upside down

I jumped to the backseat and tried to cushion Arya and Jason against the impact since I was invulnerable and all. Right before they both hit the side of the car I made it on back of them to cushion Arya who was cushioning Jason. (Who looked like he was a confused little camper that wanted to kill whatever woke him up)

"Who the hell woke me up!' He tried to stand up but couldn't because we were under him. I tried to pick Arya up who still couldn't walk but there wasn't a lot of space.

I broke the Glass under me open with my hand and tried to crawl out through the little space there was. When I did get out I grabbed Arya's shoulder and tried to pull her out.

She was enduring the pain of her wound that had reopened and was trying to keep quiet, unlike one of her friends.

"Owwww! My finger! There's a piece of glass in it! Owwww!" Jason was yelling.

"Shut Up, you fricking fairy!" I screamed over his voice. I propped up Arya against the tree and stood up. Jason was already trying to get himself out.

I looked up and the Drakon was advancing on us. _How many of these things are there! _I thought because Clarisse had killed one in the Titan War.

I took Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it, ready for a fight. The Drakon lunged at me and tried to bite head off. No luck for it though.

I raised Riptide above my head and striked at he Drakons body. Sadly I forgot a very important factor, diamond strong scales. Riptide rebounded and flew out of my hands.

"Oh Crap" There wasn't any water to help me now.

I closed my Eyes as the Drakon lunged at me again. I was prepared to be impaled, hoping that its teeth wouldn't close around my back.

"Noooooo!!!" I heard Jason scream. I heard a Clang and then nothing. I opened my Eyes.

The Drakon was struggling, trying to break free of something. I looked behind it and there was Jason, holding Riptide in an armor gap in the Drakons tail. The sword was stuck in the ground.

I looked at Arya. Her eyes were open in shock and she was clutching her stomach.

I looked at the Drakon. It's eyes were starting to close. It was dying.

Wait, Monsters don't die like that….Was it falling asleep?

The Drakon's head fell down and hit the ground. It gave a cry like nothing I've ever heard before. Like a thousand screeching bats.

It started snoring. I couldn't help but laugh. _I think I know who Jason's father is._

I went to the back of the Drakon and pulled out the sword. I started to go back to the front when I heard galloping and the shuffling of feet coming toward us.

I looked ahead and there were Chiron, Annabeth, Clarisse, and some Apollo campers in full Greek Armor.

"Percy! What's happened here?" Asked Chiron with a shocked face.

"Is that Drakon snoring? Did you're fighting suck so much it fell asleep?" Asked Clarisse. She actually looked serious. _Eh, I don't blame her._

"Oh nothing" I said, answering Chiron's question and sighing.

I thrust Riptide into the Drakon's eye. I watched as it dissolved into gold dust, leaving the scales behind.

I looked over at Jason who had a shocked look on his face that said _"Did I just do that?"_

Right above his head was a Dark Crown.

Chiron didn't know his name so I went ahead and said it.

"Hail Jason, Son of Morpheus."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you like this chapter? I don't think it's my best work. I was a little sleepy while writing it. Well If u did like it Review! I need more Ideas and Inspiration! I'm running out, Seriously.**


	6. Oh No She Didn't!

**Sup Guys, I u guys have waited this long for another chapter, Awesome! I'm sorry I havent updated in what feels like 2 weeks but I've just been feeling so lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I am not an old dude named Rick. I'm a Dude sure, but I am not Old!!!! **

**This Chapters going to be in Ari's and Annabeth's View. Maybe adding a little fluff. Can't be sure I'm making up the story as I go along. So try reviewing to give me some ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Song I listened to while writing this: **

**Take My Hand by Simple Plan**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

**Oh No She Didn't!**

**Ari's POV**

I just looked at him with that stunned look in my eyes. _Where he hell did that come from!! Jason can't fight!_ Percy had the same shocked look in his face that I was pretty sure I had right now.

I hear something. It sounds like…Hoofs?

Then I saw the source. Some man, horse thingy holding a bow came into the view. Behind him were a 3 girls and a couple of guys. One of the girls was blonde with blue eyes wearing a plain white shirt and skinny jeans.

She was looking at Percy with a look in her eyes. It looked like a look from one of those chick flick movies where a girl is saying "Thank God he's not Dead!!" Or in this case "The Gods"

"Percy! What happened here!" The horse thingy asked. I think its called a Centaur.

"Did you're fighting suck so much it fell asleep?" One of the other girls said with a laugh. She looked like a Tomboy. She had Black Shoulder length hair and was in Black and Red armor. _That was rude_. I thought.

Now that I think of it the other two girls look like tomboys too. _Hmm I guess everyone's a Tomboy when you fight monsters to stay alive._

"Oh Nothing" Percy said answering the centaurs question_. Nothing! That was nothing to you !??!!_

I looked over at Jason. Apparently he was just as shocked as we were that he made a Drakon go to sleep. _Wait that came out wrong._

_What the hell is on his head!?_ I thought finally realizing there was something on his head. Or more like floating above his head…. _It looks like a black crown._

"Hail Jason, Son of Morpheus" Percy said. _Umm what the hell is Morpheus? _

Ok What the F**K! This whole fricking day, or rather night, has been nothing except mysteries and a Dragon wannabee trying to kill us!!! Did I ever mention that I hate not knowing?

I swear if anyone says anything that I don't know about I'm going to go berserk!

"Percy, You defeated Oceanus?" The Blonde girl said with a disbelieving look.

Oh My Gods!!! If I didn't have massive Bleeding in my stomach right now I would kill someone!

"No, I didn't, I ran for my life more like it" He said with an ashamed glance at everyone.

**Annabeth's POV**

I had seen the glance Percy had given us. He regrets not saving Manhattan. I need to talk to him later.

I saw him walk over to the girl. He went down on one knee and started to help her get up.

"Oww!" She instantly slumped back against the tree.

"Sorry!" Percy said with an apologetic look. Jason was still looking shocked at the hollow scale structure on the ground.

I looked at Chiron, He was looking at Jason with a curious look on his face.

The other campers and Clarisse were just walking back up mumbling how they got dressed in armor for nothing.

The only ones left were me and Thalia.

Thalia had already gone over to Percy and the girl, and was helping him patch up her wound.

I walked over to Jason. I saw him looking at the Drakon still. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine you know" I said.

"I know it is, Its just it's all finally sunken in. Ya know? Manhattans flooded, My Mom's Dead and this!" He gestured to the dead Drakon "Is my life from know on!" He had a pained gesture on his face.

"Its not so bad you know. You still have friends and are you sure you're Mom is dead?"

"She was swept up by the Currents. It was like a Tsunami! Could she have escaped? She can't swim!"

Its true those odds don't look good.

"Come on Jason, lets go to Camp. I looked at Percy and the Girl.

Percy was holding her bridal style.

And Right then it was like a Hot blooded Jaguar roared in my chest.

What the hell does she think she's doing!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lol, I just left it off at that sort of funny note. Some of you may think its OC but its not really. After all Annabeth did get jealous with the only girl Percy became really close with beside her, Rachel. **

**C'mon Guys! Review! I've gotten lots of good Ideas but I still need some more! Also I know this Chapter was sort of short but I'm tired and I want to sleep so Deal with it! Joking, but seriously its 2.00 in the morning!**

**Once again Review!**


	7. The God of Wine Wants My Car?

**_What up guys! You may not have noticed but I'm in a great mood because I just found $100 Dollars in my pants that I haven't worn for 4 Years!!! I really didn't know I had that much money when I was 10 =). I mostly got positive reviews from the last chapter so thanks a lot. I hope you enjoy this one._**

**_Most Interesting thing I did today._**

**_- Took money out of an ATM from Bank of America and started screaming "I WON! I WON! (My friend dared me after reading a Fanfiction Profile.=(_**

**_Song I'm Listening too while writing this_**

**_- Apoloigize by One Republic (I cant get over this songs rhythm!)_**

**Enjoy**

**_-Glacierstrike _**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
_**

**Chapter 7**

**Dionysus wants my Car?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Percy's POV.

Even after Thalia had redone the bandages on Ari she still couldn't walk. Thalia told me to pick up Ari. I picked her up and started walking up Half-Blood Hill to the camp.

I saw Annabeth talking to Jason. Its Ok, he's obviously in shock.

When we came to the camp entrance I brought Arya to the Big House. She was already asleep so me and Thalia came out.

Honestly, All I wanted was a cold shower and to go to sleep.

But who had to be there of course standing on the front porch?

Chiron. Ok I know, not really that bad, but I really don't want to explain everything I've been through for the past…What has it been? 24 Hours?

"Percy, What happened? There are news reports about flooding reaching the Queens on the TV!"

I've only seen Chiron this distressed during the Battle of the Labyrinth two years ago. It's a bit scary. He always seems to be in control of the situation.

"Chiron, I woke up at 6.00AM went to school and fought a hellhound. Then I ran home to face the most embarrassing mother girlfriend experience of all time. After that Oceanus…"

"Oceanus?"

"Yes, Oceanus, decided to flood Manhattan. I fought him and lost. I ran only to find two half-Bloods fighting for their lives against a lastrygonian. I got knocked out by the same lastrygonian to wake up and jack a Maserati that should be flaming at the bottom of half blood hill because a Drakon attacked us. You know the rest."

"This is very troubling, Indeed" I heard a voice behind me say.

I looked behind me only to find Dionysus, God of Wine in all his divine chubbiness.

"You actually care?" I said in disbelief.

"No! Not that! I just that I always wanted a Maserati!" he actually looked genuinely disappointed.

"Umm, Sorry? Blame the Drakons?" I said.

"Yes, Yes Its all very well." He looked away and started paying more attention to his Red Grapes again.

"Percy. I'm sorry to ask you all this now but this is very bad. Oceanus did what his brother couldn't. He put Manhattan under siege."

I thought about it. And then I wondered. Why couldn't the gods have helped?

I mean they were only a few storied away! Why couldn't aunts or uncles have helped a little? Why couldn't my father travel a few miles away from his underwater kingdom to help us?

"Percy I'm Sorry. Go sleep. You've been up for long enough."

"Thanks Chiron" I started walking towards my cabin.

Why couldn't my father have helped?

That was the question that was plaguing my mind now.

Why? I know him. In a case like that he would've helped.

I know he would've because as soon as a Titan enters, it's not a mortal affair anymore.

Something's wrong.

I Ran into my Cabin. I always loved the privacy that a marble cabin made for 10 people could give a demigod.

I ran to the white stoned fountain in the center of the cabin. I took a drachma from my bedside and threw it in the fountain. I begged to my father that he would show up. Something did alright.

But not what I wanted.

A picture of a War torn Underwater utopia came up. The battle was raging outside the marble walls of the kingdom. I saw Purple, Green, and Red liquid staining the walls.

Blood.

Through the Battle I spotted my Father fighting against a Sea Serpent with 3 Tails and Horns pulsing with electricity. It wasn't long before it was Golden dust in the water.

I cut the message in half.

That was why. That was why he couldn't help me. He was too busy trying to keep himself alive. It seems that Oceanus has brought war to the land and sea.

I walked into my shower and turned the handle and cold. With each drop of water that hit me I felt the pain and ache leave my bones. But I still felt tired. I walked out of the shower half an hour later.

I dressed myself in some Old Navy pajama Pants and a clean Camp Half Blood T-Shirt.

I was just about to drop onto my bed when I heard….

"KNOCK! KNOCK! PERSEUS JACKSON ! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I winced as I heard my first name used in full force.

"Oh Shit, I'm in trouble for something I don't know I did, aren't I?"

I got up and opened the door to find a very distraught looking Annabeth Chase.

"What do you think you were doing holding Arya like that!"

"Umm, preventing blood loss?"

"Oh REALLY?"

"Umm Yes?"

"Then why were you holding her Bridal Style"

"Umm, to prevent blood loss? I already went over this! My gods Annabeth! Don't worry!"

"Ugh I'm sorry" She sighed and started massaging her forehead with her fingers.

"Gods Annabeth what's wrong? You aren't usually like this. When you're jealous you usually say nothing about it and confront me indirectly!"

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"Nope. It took me 5 years to just get that." We both started laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey. Did You enjoy this chapter? I left it on a sort of Happy note. I'm going to continue this same scene In the next chapter. I just stopped writing because I want to sleep and its 2.00 AM Again! So Remember Review! Ugh, That sounded so corny.**


	8. I Perseus Jackson

**Sup Dudes and Chicks! I didn't get many reviews from the last chapter so I ask****. Why!!!????=( If you didn't like it you can still review. Just make sure it's constructive please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians because I'm not an old dude named Rick.**

**Most Interesting thing I did today.**

**- Fell off my bed in the morning then grabbed my pillow from above and kept on sleeping.**

**Song I'm Listening too while writing this**

**- Animals by Nickelback **_**(This song makes me laugh every time…=)**_

**Enjoy**

_**-Glacierstrike **_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**I Perseus Jackson…**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

When me and Annabeth finally stopped laughing Annabeth came in. It was obvious at that point she wanted to talk about something.

"Annabeth? Is something wrong?" She sat herself down on one of the beds. I sat myself down on the one across from hers.

"Not really. But I'm worried about you."

"Why?" I knew what was coming.

"Are you Ok? After that fight…. I don't want you to feel like anything's your fault."

I sighed and lied down on the bed. I think she knows my fatal flaw.

"But Annabeth. That's the thing. It is my fault."

"No its not!" She stood up." None of us could have defeated Oceanus! He's a Titan!"

"So was Kronos. So was Hyperion. So was Prometheus. And so was Atlas!"

"Percy! Listen…"

"No, Annabeth! You listen! It is my fault! If there was a single Half-Blood that could face a Titan and win, lets face it, It's me! And guess what. I failed. Manhattan is underwater and its because I couldn't defeat Oceanus! On my own turf at that!"

Annabeth was just looking at me. Speechless. She didn't have anything to say to that, did she?

"Percy, my Mom told me your fatal flaw a while ago. Just don't do anything irrationally to save us. My life wouldn't be anything without you." She looked away. She seemed close to tears.

"Annabeth…"

"No Percy! It's my turn to speak! If you do anything stupid I swear I'll never forgive you!" She was crying now.

I might like to tell you that I comforted her and made her stop crying and we kissed or something like that. But truthfully…

I was clueless. Annabeth wasn't the sort of girl who always cried. It seemed a bit foreign to me.

"Annabeth, I Perseus Jackson swear I wont try to save the world, or destroy Oceanus, or save Manhattan, or anything you thought I might do! Without yours and everyone's help. Okay?"

Annabeth just smiled at me.

"Thanks Percy." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

And that's how I fell asleep, finally. With Annabeth in my Arms at 7.00am in the morning.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**So what did you guys think? This was sort of a short filler chapter. I put it in because It does have something to do with the story and I thought I needed to put more fluff in to make it more of a romantic story. After all the Genre is Adventure Romance, right? So Review if you liked it and If you didn't leave me Constructive Criticism. Okay? I should have the next chapter up within a few days. Or maybe tomorrow. Who knows maybe today if I have time.**_


	9. Project Floodstorm

**I'm feeling too lazy right now to try and make a funny and witty comment. Although I can say… IM A DUDE! Why does everyone on everyone think only girls write fanfiction! If guys couldn't write than Percy Jackson wouldn't exist!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Although I do own an 800 Dollar Laptop**

**Most Interesting thing I did today.**

**-Look at the last chapter ^_^**

**Song I'm listening to right now…**

**Time of Dying by Three Days Grace.**

**Chapter 9**

**Project Floodstorm**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Percy's POV

Me and Annabeth sort of slept for 12 Hours straight. I think the only reason no one realized we were gone was because everyone was so busy trying to find Info on what had been named "Project Floodstorm" Of course I wouldn't realize what that was until 12 Hours later.

I woke up at 7.00pm. I tried to get up and leave Annabeth to sleep but that was a bust.

"Good Morning Percy" I heard behind me. I froze. It was a very awkward situation because I was currently changing into Jeans.

"Umm"

"Don't worry I'm not looking"

"Ok, Good." Once again as I changed into my Jeans I couldn't help but wonder why this sort of situation was so awkward for us. We were already 16!

"Hey, I'm going to go see what's going on, eat dinner and maybe fly a Pegasus or something. Wanna come?" I asked Annabeth.

"Sure." She answered. Her being already dressed walked out before me.

When I got out there It looked like a Typical day in camp. Thank the gods.

"He lets go eat dinner"

"Kay" Annabeth and me started walking toward the Dining Hall. When we got there though. The air in the room was hot with tension. Crackling like a single spark or ember would cause the room to implode.

I couldn't help but wonder what kind of news could bring this much tension.

I got my food and sat down on the Poseidon table. Annabeth went to the Athena table. I sat down and started thinking of things that could cause this much tension.

Maybe Manhattan has been officially announced wasteland by the government? Perhaps Oceanus has declared war on us?

Maybe Poseidon's kingdom has fallen.

Yeah Right, He's not that easy to defeat. Why am I thinking Negatively? Maybe something good happened! Maybe our big friend Leroy finally decided to help us out!

Wow, I honestly think if Annabeth heard me now she'd smack me upside the head.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bleating noise…

"PEEEEEEEEERCY!"

"Grooover! Noooo…" I put my hands up in protest at the Satyr that was charging at me.

Too Late.

Next thing I know I'm pinned to the floor with a hairy satyr hugging the chicken marinara I just ate out of me.

"Gro…Grover…I Can't Bre…"

"Peerrrrcy! I missed you!! We were so worried!"

"I…Can't…Breath!"

"Oh" Grover instantly let go of me. I started gasping for air.

I looked up and there was Grover, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Clarisse, Annabeth and…

My Mom? Oh yeah Annabeth brought her over with Paul and Mr. Chase.

Hey Percy! Where have you been?! I thought you had died in the floods!" Nico said.

"Umm, Nico tell me. Who's son am I?"

"Oh you're Poseid… Oh"

"Uh, Yeah, Duh" I said. Nico literally slapped himself on the forehead. Thalia and Clarisse were just shaking their heads and Rachel was laughing.

"So Guys why are you here?" I asked. Genuinely curious.

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel.

"Why are you here? Didn't I already say that?"

"Isn't it Obvious?" Thalia asked.

"No! Would you just tell me!?"

"Project Floodstorm!" They all shouted in Unison

"Umm, What's Project Floodstorm?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oo. Cliffie. SOOOOOO?!!! What did you think? Tell me in your reveiws. And some of you said that you dont have any Ideas to give me . If you don't then go to my Profile and answer the poll! And if you do have Ideas then tell me! Also Could you tell me something in your reveiw? . If you could have any superpower what would it be? It's another plot thing I'm working on. So Enjoy your Day or night or whatever and Reveiw!**


	10. The Stoll Brothers Fight Over Me

**Not nearly as many of you reviewed as I would have hoped so I guess I'm gonna have to put off the Superpower Idea until I get more Reviews. I'm feeling too lazy right now to try and make a funny and witty comment. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Although I do own an 800 Dollar Laptop**

**Most Interesting thing I did today.**

**-Spilled Barbecue sauce on my pants so it looked like a took a sh*t. =(**

**Song I'm listening to right now…**

**Unfaithfull by Rhianna (How the hell did this get in my computer? xp)**

**Chapter 10**

**The Stoll Brothers Fight Over Me**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's Project Floodstorm?" I asked for the second time in 10 seconds.

"Percy, have you been living in a cave for the past 3 days?" Asked Clarisse with an exasperating look.

"No, but I have been in my cabin for 12 Hours" I said thinking that might have something to do with my confusion.

"Yeah, but Annbeth was with you and she knows" Thalia pointed out.

"Oh yeah…Annabeth why didn't you tell me?"

"Slipped my mind?" She said embarrassedly.

"Umm Percy, why were you and Annbeth in a room together for 12 hours?" I heard my Mom's voice come from behind Nico.

"Sleeping"

Everyone's faces turned an odd color of pink and Nico and Grover just had their mouths open in a gape. I heard a wolf whistle in the background. _I'm gonna kill Travis…_

"Oh come on not like that!"

"Perseus Jackson did you…"

"Mom! Not like that!"

I was jealous of Annabeth as I saw her slipping away behind the group.

"Mom! Nothing happened!!!"

"Well talk about this later. Where's Annabeth?" _Oh this is just lovely…_

"Look, Guys can you just tell me what Project Floodstorm is right now?" Thalia took over and started talking.

"Project Floodstorm is an Intelligence operation"

"Umm, Huh?" She sighed.

"Look, 6 hours before the whole Drakon incident we saw on the news what had happened to Manhattan. When we saw what happened, the Athena cabin and my Hunters concocted a plan…"

"Concocted?"

"Made"

"Oh"

"As I was saying, they made a plan to learn as much as they can about Oceanus. For instance, his allies, what he wants, and most importantly what he's willing to do to get it"

"This is interesting and all but what does it have to do with me?" I couldn't help but feel like this was a cheesy remake of CSI.

"A Quest"

"A Quest?" I asked confused.

"An Intelligence scout. We need someone to go out and gather intelligence from Poseidon"

"Why me?"

"Why do you think!? I'm starting to get why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain! You're his son! You can breath underwater! You have perfect bearings at sea! You don't need any reason beside that!"

"Ok Sorry! Sheesh! Wouldn't it be better if we continued this at the arena with all the Counselors?"

"Fine. Lets go." Thalia obviously wasn't in that good a mood. She seemed really irritable even for herself. This "Project" must have been getting to her.

I followed her along with Nico, Clarisse, Grover, and Annabeth.. Mom and Rachel started to go toward the big house._ I wonder why… _Behind us Chiron, the Stoll brothers, Jake from Hephaestus, Erika from Aphrodite, and Thomas from Apollo got up from their seats and started following us.

"When we reached the Sword Arena it was empty. Deserted even. I guess everyone was busy with that "Project" We all sat down. In the stands.

"Ok, So first of all what do I have to do exactly?" Thalia replied.

"Simple. Go to Poseidon's Kingdom underwater and try to gather as much Info on the situation there as we possibly can."

"Why can't he just teleport me there like he usually would?"

"Well since the Kingdom is under siege by Oceanus's forces any way of entering has been closed off by Ancient defensive barriers put up by Poseidon a long time ago. There is only one 1 way in and out. Through the gate to the underwater city."

"So do I get a prophecy?"

"No need" this time Chiron said it. "We know exactly what we need to do so there's no need to ask Rachel" Wow, never thought I would think about asking Rachel for a prophecy.

"Do I take anyone with me?"

"Same as any quest. Chose 2 people."

"Grover and Annabeth."

"No"

"Good, I'll leave tom. Wait what?"

"They're both needed. Annabeths running the whole thing and Grover's working with Niads for info on the Atlantic Ocean." Thalia said.

"But…" I couldn't imagine a quest a quest without Annabeth. She was with me on every quest and the one that she wasn't on was to save her!

"No buts"

"Fine, you and Nico?"

"We cant come either"

"You're kidding"

"I'm working with the hunters on locating the other titans and Nico is talking with the Dead to learn more and recruit an army"

"Come on!"

"Percy! We can't! We need to be prepared! Do you want another incident like the Titan war again?!"

"It's already worse!" I was sort of glad Thalia wasn't coming. She was annoying me like crazy.

"So do you want it to get even worse than that?"

"Fine, Connor and Travis Stoll" I saw Connor wake up from his nap at the mention of his name. Travis just had an expression on his face that said "What just happened?"

"Only one of them"

"WHAT!" I was pissed now. "What do you mean only one!"

"I need one of them for spy operations"

"Pick me!" I heard Travis yell "I hate that job! I don't even get to kill any monsters!"

"Fine, Travis and…"

"No! Me!" Connor yelled! "I'm funnier!"

"You are not!" Travis said.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!

"Who made mom laugh when uncle Bob died?"

"Me!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Oh my god! Shut up! Flip a coin!" I never thought I would see the day when two 16 year olds would fight like 4 year olds over a job like a piece of twizzler.

"Fine lets flip a coin" Travis said.

"Fine"

"Umm can I borrow a coin"

"I don't have one!"

I looked at the other counsel member. They were al watching the exchange with laughing expressions. Even Thalia who was acting like an old lady.

I took out a quarter and chucked it at the two fighting wonder twins.

"Oww what was that for!" Connor yelled.

"Hahahah!" Travis laughed.

"Shut up."

"No"

"Would you two just flip the coin already!" I liked them but they could be really annoying at times.

"Ok, Fine, but I call Tails!"

"No I want Tails!"

"Why do you guys want tails?" I asked.

"Cause It looks like a Horses A…"

"Ok! That's enough! Connor is tails! Now flip"

Travis flipped the coin.

It landed on heads.

"Yes!"

"No! The Horses buttocks failed me!" I sighed at Connors stupidity.

"The people I chose are Travis and Clarisse"

"Finally!" Thalia said. "You leave tomorrow"

"Why not today?"

"Because it's 7.00 PM? And also, there's a Capture the flag game tonight."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SOOO?!?!?!?!?!? What did you think? Did you like it? Think It was funny? Hate it? Either way Review but if you didn't like it make it constructive. Have a nice night.**

**-Glacierstrike**


End file.
